marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorma (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
Much later, Doom transported this Earth into the 616 dimension on the opposite side of Earth's sun. It would from that point on be referred to as Counter-Earth. Doom divided his time between ruling Latveria on Earth-616 and ruling much of Counter-Earth. When a freak accident caused Reed Richards to become trapped in Dr. Doom's armour, he and Lancer forced Doom's Generals into a peace pact with Earth-616, leading to the Generals, and Dorma in particular to become restless and suspicious of "Doom's" behaviour, which included a marriage to the Fantastic Four's Susan Richards. Reed, still posing as Doom had to "prove" himself by defeating all the generals in single combat. When Reed tricked the Generals into traveling back to Counter-Earth (and right into containment fields setup in Counter-Earth's version of the Baxter Building) Dorma become suspicious and fled with her Atlan warriors. She was later defeated by the Invisible Woman and Namor, when she attempted to get revenge against Sue. She escaped and returned to Counter-Earth and resumed her dominion over Atlantis. During this time the Young Allies gathered the remaining refugees of the flooded areas of the United States aboard Attilan, which now floated over New York City. Seeing Attilan and the Allies as a threat to her rule, Dorma began amassing a stockpile of nuclear weapons which she was preparing to launch against the surface world. When Kevin MacTaggert of Earth-58163 (in possession of Earth-1081's Morph was attempting to return to his home reality (which has briefly overwrote Earth-616 due to a reality warp) following a chase through different realities finding the perfect host body and escaping the reality hopping Exiles group, he ended up back in Reality-616. However, due to the manipulations of Heather Hudson he was transported to Counter-Earth by mistake. MacTaggert learned of the Atlan plot to blow up Attilan and took the information to the Young Allies. There, the fusion being Order and Kaos passed their final judgment on Counter-Earth and deemed it is fit for destruction, and decided to allow Kevin MacTaggert to be the instrument of their destruction. Liking this idea, MacTaggert teleported to Atlantis where he got ready to launch the entire cache of nuclear weapons across the Earth. He was be confronted by Dorma herself who demanded he stop. In response to this, MacTaggert simply used his reality warping powers to raise Atlantis to the surface and fuse all the Atlans, including Dorma, to the land mass to prevent them from escaping. Although the combined efforts of the Exiles and Young Allies led to the defeat of Kevin MacTaggert, who was brainwashed with a B-Mod Machine from Earth-712 to limit his access to memories to only those of Morph, Dorma and the people of Atlantis seemingly perished due to suffocation. | Powers = As the Dorma of Counter-Earth was the product of the imagination of Franklin Richards, and that she was based upon the Lady Dorma of Earth-616, it is presumable that the Dorma of Counter-Earth has the same abilities as your average Atlantian. This would include her ability to breath underwater, withstand underwater pressure and temperatures, and have an ability to see in the depths. | Abilities = Dorma was a skilled warrior, presumably trained in Atlantean fighting skills and use of weapons and technology from Atlantis | Strength = Presumably similar strength to an Atlantean female of Earth-616, | Weaknesses = Like at Altanteans, Dorma can only breath underwater, she would suffocate after an extended period above water. | Equipment = Dorma had access to the all the technological resources of Atlantis. | Transportation = Dorma had access to the all the transportation resources of Atlantis. | Weapons = Dorma had access to the all the weapon resources of Atlantis. | Notes = * When Franklin Richards created a second pocket universe that was a near duplicate of Counter-Earth in order to escape Onslaught it is possible that a duplicate of Dorma was created as well. If this is the case, then it is entirely possible that her history mirror that of her Count-Earth incarnation with a similar history. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Heroes Reborn